User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - March 9, 2019
This Wiki Update is extremely long. However, most of it is important, so please read all of it! |-|Wiki News= Wiki Name The wiki name has successfully been changed to Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki! The URL has also been changed to “fliplinestudiosfanon.fandom.com.” I have changed the name of the wiki on pages where it still says “Flipline Fan Customers Wiki,” such as the main page and various help pages. If you notice places where it still says “Flipline Fan Customers Wiki,” please change it to “Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki.” Also, if you happen to notice any problems that need to be resolved because of the name change, please let me know. I am currently in the process of securing a new wordmark for the wiki. It should be ready in the next week or so. Also, please vote in this wiki acronym poll here. Wiki Update Images Oddly, only 4 people voted in the Wiki Update Images poll, a sharp decrease from 16 in the name change poll. Anyhow, a winner was determined, and that winner was Option 2, or the option that Fanofkinopio and Petpower123 chose. So, you’ll be seeing that image in future wiki updates! The image for this wiki update still says "Flipline Fan Customers Wiki" and shows the "FFCW" wordmark. Those aspects will be changed to update the new wiki name and acronym by the next wiki update. Wiki Inactivity For the past few weeks, the wiki has been slowly declining into a recession, even though our WAM scores are still in the low 1,000s and high-mid 2,000s. Other than the occasional editing sprees every few days, not many edits are being made by anyone, including me. I'm busy often, as I'm sure you all are as well, resulting in a lack of edits. Life comes before the wiki, remember that. Don't feel forced to edit. Let's hope that we can get back on the right track in the near future before we enter a similar period of time to the “Great Depressions” of November 2015 - January 2016 and November 2017 - January 2018. Short Pages Over the past few months, we’ve managed to get the percentage of short pages on this wiki to around 19%, down from 25% in December. A 6% difference in just a few months is great! To help lower that number further, it is highly recommended that before you create new games, you do this with your existing games: *Create orders (normal and holiday) for the customers in your game *Add the orders to the customer pages *Add the customers to the “Customers who order this” section on all the ingredient pages in your game Doing the above will not only decrease the number of short pages, but it will also make the ingredient pages more detailed and interesting to look at. Discussions Polls You may have noticed that I am using Discussions polls often to survey people, such as the wiki acronym poll you voted in already, as well as another poll that you will see later in the wiki update. These polls provide an accurate way for me to survey the wiki about decisions. I am trying to include the wiki's users more in making decisions instead of deciding everything myself, which is why you will see links to Discussions polls often in wiki updates. Please vote in all of them if you can! |-|WAM Scores= WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Feb 24: 2531 * Feb 25: 2543 * Feb 26: 2442 * Feb 27: 2459 * Feb 28: 2023 * Mar 01: 2498 * Mar 02: 2081 * Mar 03: 1990 * Mar 04: 1883 * Mar 05: 1795 * Mar 06: 1863 * Mar 07: 2298 * Mar 08: 1892 AVERAGE: 2176.77 (average decrease of 104.23 compared to the two weeks from Feb 10 - Feb 22) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= Three Flipline Fanon Wikis Closed I had to create a whole separate blog for this since I didn't want to clog up the wiki update. Go here to read this important blog! Fandom Customers Tournament 2019 The Starlight Jubilee Division Semi-Finals will begin later today! (March 9) Please cast your vote when the round begins. The tournament has already passed the halfway mark. It’s been 54 days since it started and we have 43 days until it ends. Enjoy it while it lasts! You’ll have a year-long break until the FCT20. FCT20 Customers Although nominations won’t begin for a long time, we can never be too prepared! We need excellent customers in the tournament. However, new tournament-worthy customers are not being created often. So, it is recommended that whenever you create a new customer, he/she should meet the following requirements. *He/she should have 2 to 4 colors of clothing that go together. *Think about the following question: Is he/she good enough to win the tournament? I have made a rough draft of possible customers to represent this wiki in the tournament. None of these customers are perfect, but with some minor adjustments, they may be able to help this wiki be successful in the FCT20! If you have customers in mind that you think are just as good as these (or better), then message below, and I will consider him/her for the tournament. Possible customers for the FCT20: (minor changes are necessary for most customers) *Guadalupe *Sunny *Peter *George *Kelly *Jason *Christian *Mina - Style B *Sandra *Zack *Emilya - Style B *Shawna *Twilight If you need help creating new customers that look good, please feel free to contact me. Forum Games Jyappeul suggested that we bring back forum games to increase the activity of the wiki. As a result, a new forum game has been created here! Replying to a forum thread usually takes less time than editing an article, which is why people tend to participate in active forum games more than editing when forum games are active. Forum games are regulated on this wiki for that very reason. If forum games were in play all the time, very few edits to improve the articles would be made, as seen multiple times in the past. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Quick Info Poll How often do you contact FANDOM Staff? Never 1-5 times per year 1-3 times per month 1-5 times per week Once a day 2+ times per day |-|Random Pal= The Random Pal feature has been cancelled due to lack of submissions. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update Category:Blog posts